


The Face of a Father

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: Some time in the future Johnny welcomes a new life.





	The Face of a Father

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words excluding title. Written 2013, this was the very first Lancer story I wrote.

More than an hour past since the screaming had been too much for Johnny and he had run from the room.

At least half an hour since the last recrimination had permeated the thick walls of the hacienda to the great room where the other three men waited in silence, staring into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.

Movement caught Scott’s eye. As he rose to his feet the others followed, all staring towards the door way. 

Johnny stepped from the shadow, wet faced, with a look of stunned awe. "I’d like you all to meet John Murdoch Lancer.”


End file.
